Until We Meet
by Cloverren
Summary: Kaname dan Zero adalah sahabat semenjak kecil, dan tiba-tiba kaname harus pergi. Zero merasa hari itu adalah kesedihannya yang dalam. Kaname membuat janji agar suatu hari mereka akan bertemu lagi. this fic is contain with shonen-ai/BL.


Chapter 1

Warning : Typo, shonen ai, etc

Pairing : Kaname x Zero

Desclaimer : VK bukan milik author, cuma minjem nama hehe # Plakk

RnR

Enjoy reading ^^

* * *

Berkisah tentang Zero dan Kaname menjadi teman masa kecil dan telah terikat dengan persahabatan. Namun, kondisi yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Kaname harus meninggalkan Zero, karena clan Kuran sedang diincar. Hal ini, membuat hati Zero sedih karena sahabatnya harus tiba-tiba pergi. Mereka berdua adalah vampir, Kaname memegang status yang tinggi sebagai Darah Murni, sedangkan Zero hanya vampir biasa yang kurang mampu mengontrol nafsu buas vampirnya. Tetapi, Zero tidak pernah menyakiti orang-orang dan juga Kaname dengan telaten mengajarkannya cara untuk menahan nafsunya.

Mereka sudah sangat akrab dan tidak bisa dipisahkan, bahkan para orangtua heran dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Juri dan Haruka sangat senang bila anaknya selalu gembira saat bermain dengan Zero. Kaname suka sekali menjahilinya, sampai membuat Zero kesal. Menurutnya, melihat Zero kesal adalah hal yang menarik.

"Aku akan pergi, Zero."

Yang dituju hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau Kaname melihat wajahnya yang sudah tak terbendung.

Kata-kata itu membuatnya sangat sedih dan mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, kalau teman satu-satunya di dunia ini hanyalah Kaname. Anak-anak yang lain enggan mendekatinya karena dia hanya vampir biasa yang mudah mengamuk. Namun, itu tidak benar. Zero belum pernah membuas dan mencoba menahan nafsunya walaupun sangat menyakitkan. Setelah itu, seorang anak laki-laki lain mendekat kearahnya, Zero hanya menyangka kalau anak tersebut hanya untuk mengolok-olokkannya saja. Tapi, tidak. Anak tersebut mendekat ke tubuh Zero yang gemetaran dan taring kecilnya sudah keluar. Anak berambut coklat-kemerahan dan beriris coklat tersenyum dan mencoba menenagkan Zero dengan segala pengetahuannya.

Zero hanya menatap takjub kearah anak tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Zero sembuh setelah mengikuti semua arahan dari anak tersebut. Dia tidak pernah terpikirkan hal itu, walaupun dia anak yang berinteligen cukup bagus. Saat itulah mereka berdua menjadi teman yang akrab.

Surai silver tidak merelakan kepergian sahabatnya, dia masih diam menghadap ke surai coklat didepannya yang menantikan suara dari sahabatnya itu.

Kaname sendiri sangatlah sedih dan merasa membuat kesalahan besar karena membuat sahabat yang dia sangat sayang sedih. Namun, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena ini semua demi menyelamatkan keluarganya. Tetapi, _Zero_. Dia juga sangat penting. Untuk anak berumuran Kaname dia sudah mengetahui hal tentang cinta. Ya, Kaname telah menemukan cinta. Cinta pertamanya. Dan itu hanya untuk seseorang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Zero?" panggil Kaname khawatir.

Kaname tidak tahan melihatnya terus bersedih, dia ingin melihatnya gembira. Semua yang hanya inginkankan adalah membuat orang yang dia sayang tersenyum dan senang. Kaname sudah sangat tahu kalau Zero hanya mempunyainya sebagai orang yang penting, itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatnya senang. Namun, apa yang sudah dibuatnya. Zero bersedih karenanya.

Dengan itu dia mengambil kedua tangan kecil milik Zero, yang membuat pemiliknya akhirnya melihatnya dengan mata yang sedang membendung air matanya. Dia melihatkesedihan yang terukir diwajahnya. Mereka berdua sedang dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Zero, maukah kau dengarkan aku?"tanya surai coklat melihat dengan serius dan penuh kepercaya dirian.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Zero, dia tersenyum lega. Setidaknya dia telah meresponnya.

"Ayo, kita buat perjanjian. Agar tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang tersakiti atau sedih. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita. Yang kuinginkan darimu hanyalah kau bisa tersenyum bebas dan terus mengingatku saat diriku telah pergi." terang Kaname dengan nada serius.

Zero membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka Kaname akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Tapi hatinya begitu senang juga sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan tidak terasa air mata Zero yang sudah lama dia tahan turun dengan indah. Kaname menatap dengan miris, dia begitu bodoh.

"Aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti dimana aku telah menemukanmu. Aku akan segera memelukmu dan tanpa ragu-ragu karena itu ternyata adalah kau. Dan aku tidak akan membuat diri kita terpisah lagi. Maka, aku akan membuatku sebagai pasanganku. Janjimu adalah menungguku, Zero." ucap Kaname menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah di wajahnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau membuatku sebagai pasanganmu, Kaname? Kau Darah Murni dan aku hanya vampir biasa. Itu akan membuatmu menurunkan statusmu." jawab Zero, dia begitu terkejut setelah mendengar perjanjian tersebut. Tapi hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Dan juga aku itu anak laki-laki, bagaimana bisa?" lanjut Zero dengan polos.

Kaname melihatnya hanya terkikik sedikit dan melihat wajah Zero yang sudah bersemu merah. Dengan tangan kanannya dia mengusap bekas-bekas air mata dari Zero sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Zero. Aku akan mengurusnya suatu saat nanti. Hanya jangan lupakan saja janjimu itu. Tunggu aku." bisik Kaname, menyandarkankeningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Zero.

Dengan itu, mereka berdua berakhir dengan tawaan lepas namun tersimpan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya adalah hari disaat keluarga Kuran akan meninggalkan kota, Zero akan melihat kepergiannya. Juri dan Haruka melihat anaknya sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya dengan tersenyum. Sebelum kepergian Kaname ingin mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal untuk Zero.

Zero sendiri hanya terlihat kesal sebab dari tadi Kaname hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya. Dia merasa risih dan juga malu bila ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku seakan tidak sabar menantikan hari itu, Zero."

Wajah Zero yang semula kesal menjadi merah padam dan semakin kesal dengan Kaname yang terus menjahilinya.

"Bodoh, lebih baik kau urus urusanmu itu. Lagipula kau sudah memberiku 'gembok'."

'_gembok'? Benarkah aku memberikannya gembok? gembok apa?'_ benak Kaname bingung.

"Gembok apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja gembok dari perjanjian kita itu. Bila aku punya gemboknya lalu kau punya kuncinya. Bagaimana pun kau harus segera membuka gemboknya. Agar kita berdua bisa masuk." jawab Zero malu-malu mengatakannya. Seluruh wajahnya merah menahan rasa malu setelah mengatakannya.

Kaname tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pengakuan Zero yang cukup lucu, namun dia mengerti apa maksudnya. Zero tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terhibur.

"Baiklah, Zero. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Kita telah memegang janji itu. Salemat tinggal yang suatu saat nanti menjadi pasanganku." ucap Kaname tersenyum sambil berjalan meninggalkan Zero.

Surai silver menatap lekat mobil Kuran pergi, dia akan menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi.

_Kaname..._

* * *

Setelah itu, Zero pergi untuk menyenangkan hatinya di pinggir-pinggir danau yang begitu indah. Malam ini, bulan bersinar seutuhnya. Dia sedang bermain air dan melihat ikan-ikan kecil dipinggirnya. Biasanya dia dan juga Kaname selalu bermain di danau ini berdua. Karena tempat ini sulit untuk dijangkau manusia.

Dia ingat sekali menyemburkan air danau ke arah Kaname yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya, hal itu membuat Kaname kesal karena bukunya basah. Zero mendapat gelombang besar dari kekuatan Kaname. Sebaliknya Kaname menjadi tertawa menang. Zero menjadi basah kuyup semua, dan mengejar Kaname. Saat itu, sangatlah berkesan baginya.

Tidak terasa dia sudah bermain cukup lama sampai dia lupa waktu, Zero beranjak dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya. Lalu, dia segera berjalan menujju rumahnya. Zero sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, saat ini dia mempunyai orang tua angkat yang juga vampir biasa. Dia takut bila orang tuanya marah bila pulang sangat larut.

Setelah beberapa langkah menuju pintu rumah, Zero mendengar suara gaduh. Tangannya sudah berada di kenop pintu, tidak berani untuk membukanya. Suara itu sangat keras ada suara tembakan dan juga teriakan ibunya. Mata Zero mebelalak saat mendengar orang-orang tersebut mencarinya. Dia sangat takut. Mungkinkah mereka yang mengincar keluarga Kuran. Namun, kenapa keluarganya juga. Zero tidak berani untuk masuk dan melangkah mundur.

Zero berlari terus menjauh dari rumah orang tuanya, mereka sudah terbunuh oleh orang-orang itu. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana, Zero sekarang sendirian dan merana. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Kaname.

_Kaname, aku berharap kau selamat.._

_Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi..._

_Segeralah kembali, Kaname..._

_Kaname..._

Zero terus berlari sambil menyeka air matanya, dia masih terlalu lemah untuk seusianya mendapatkan situasi yang genting. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa selain berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Akhirnya dia mencoba bersembunyi di rumah yang tidak terpakai. Dia duduk menyandar ke dinding. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan. Malam ini semakin dingin, dia tidak memakai pakaian yang tebal dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Hari ini adalah hari kesedihannya yang terdalam. Dia sudah kehilangan Kaname dan juga keluarga angkatnya dalam hari yang sama. Bisakah dia bertahan. Mengingatnya sudah membuatnya semakin sedih. Dia vampir yang menyedihkan dan lemah.

Tiba-tiba...

Criekkk...

Zero terkejut dan mulai berdiri meskipun dia sangat kelelahan. Dia akan tetap waspada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

_Eh? Aku mencium bau manusia. _

Zero merasakan aura yang berbeda dan terlihat bukan dari bangsa vampir, tapi dia tetap harus was-was, mungkin saja dia seorang pemburu vampir. Hal itu, membuatnya semkain merinding ketakutan, kaki kecilnya sudah gemetaran, dia berjalan menjauh dengan sangat hati-hati agar orang tersebut tidak mengetahuinya.

Kemudian senapan terdengar membuat Zero terhenti dan tersentak setelah orang tersebut mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi orang tersebut lebih cepat dan segera menangkap lengan Zero.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau kau akan menyesal!" berontaknya.

Sebenarnya instingnya adalah untuk menggigitnya, namun dia tidak ada keberanian dan tidak suka menyakiti seseorang.

"Aku menemukanmu, Kiryu Zero." Ucap orang tersebut, Zero tidak percaya apa yang dia katakan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya. Tapi, dia tetap tidak berhenti dalam memberontak untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Tenang Kiryu-kun. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku minta kau tenang." jawabnya.

Saat orang tersebut mengatakan tidak menyakitinya dia akhirnya tenang dan mencoba sebisa mungkin waspada.

"Namaku Cross Kaien. Dahulu, aku teman dari orang tuamu."

Zero menatap heran, dia tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar orang yang bisa dipercaya. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui keluarga Kiryu. Lalu, orang ini adalah teman dari orang tuanya. Akhirnya dari penantian lama dia menemukan seseorang yang mengetahui keluarganya, bagaimana orang tuanya bisa terbunuh dan dia menjadi vampir.

"Kiryu-kun, disini sangatlah dingin. Mau ikut aku ke tempatku, kau sudah menggigil. Ini pakai jaketku." ucapnya menaruh jaketnya untuk menyelimuti Zero.

Zero menjadi agak sedikit hangat dan mengangguk ke penyelamatnya. Dia tidak mengetahui tentang masa lalunya. Mungkin orang ini bisa memberitahunya walaupun sedikit. Zero berjalan mengikuti Kaien kearah mobilnya.

Dia duduk di belakang sedangkan Kaien menyetir di depan, kadang-kadang Zero menyadari jika Kaien sering menatapnya. Itu membuatnya risih jika sering ditatap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zero kesal.

"Eh..E..tidak, hanya saja kau sudah besar ya, ha...ha..waktu itu, kau masih di gendong oleh ayahmu. Sangat manis." jawab Kaien.

Zero terdiam mengingat hal itu, tapi dia tetap tidak mengetahuinya, dia begitu senang kalau ada seseorang yang mengetahui orang tuanya. Tapi, apakah dia tahu kalau dirinya sekarang seorang vampir.

Setelah sampai dengan tujuan, Kaien mempersilahkan masuk Zero ke rumahnya. Tidak begitu besar namun tidak begitu kecil pula. Tapi, Zero merasa nyaman.

"Anggap rumah sendiri, Kiryu-kun."

"Eh, sepertinya aku melihatmu ada luka goresan biar kulihat kakimu."

Zero duduk di sofa di ruangan itu, dan membiarkan Kaien melihat luka goresan saat dia sedang berlari-lari dan terkena semak berduri.

Mata Kaien membulat saat melihat tidak ada luka sedikitpun di kakinya, padahal jelas-jelas dia melihatnya tadi. Kaien segera berpikir serius dan merasa ini sungguh aneh. Selama dia menjadi mantan pemburu vampir dia tidak pernah kehilangan fokus.

"Kiryu-kun, pinjam tanganmu."

Zero tidak menyadari apa yang akan Kaien lakukan, dia hanya mengikutinya. Kemudian, Kaien menyilet tangan Zero. Lalu, surai silver tersentak apa yang Kaien lakukan. Tangannya masih ditahan oleh Kaien.

"Kiryu-kun, kau ternyata seorang vampir." ucapnya setelah melihat luka siletan lama-lama menutup.

Zero tidak bisa berkata macam-macam, dia merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selama ini, dia bergaul dengan lingkungan vampir, jadi dia tidak paham bila berurusan dengan manusia. Wajahnya kembali murung, mungkin saja Kaien akan mencoba membunuhnya. Zero masih belum siap.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiryu-kun. Aku akan tetap merawatmu, jangan takut." kata Kaien tersenyum mencoba menyamankan Zero.

Dalam benak Kaien tidak ada pikiran untuk membunuh Zero, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Zero adalah anak dari temannya tidak pernah dia lupakan, saat ini dia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Jika ada satu keluarga lagi pastilah itu Zero. Dia ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

"Baiklah Kiryu-kun, ini waktunya kau harus istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu tidur."

Setelah Kaien mengantarkannya ke kamarnya, Zero masih duduk diam di kasurnya meratap sedih. Kaien melihatnya juga ikut sedih, melihat wajah kecil yang tersimpan banyak kesedihan membuatnya simpati.

Beberapa menit setelah Kaien menutup pintu kamarnya, Zero berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya sangat mengantuk dan tidak lupa membisikkan sesuatu.

_Selamat malam, Kaname..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. I appreciate it.**

**gomen, kalau ichiru gak ada. atau yuki mungkin blum muncul. **

**gomen juga klo fic'a berantakan. smoga bisa dibaikkin XP**

**ini baru chapter 1, semoga bisa cpet lanjut ke chap slanjutnya,, #plakk**

**please review, author pngen tahu bagaimana ceritanya soalnya hehek**


End file.
